Truth in Flowers
by CrazyNinjaPenguin
Summary: After a chance meeting, Ino and Temari discover that Shikamaru was cheating on either one of them with the other. And as they are faced with perilous challenges and stuff, come to realize something beautiful. YURI. Ino X Temari. COMPLETE!
1. Clouds

A/N: Hello everyone, glad you could join me for my eighth crack at this whole fanfiction thing; hopefully this fic will meet your expectations. This fic kinda changes gears from what I've wrote before; rather than entertain you with dramatics or action, this fic is lighter and tries to be on the humorous side. I haven't really done comedy writing before, so hopefully I can pull it off. The pairing is Ino X Temari, yes that's a girl X girl pairing, if you don't want to read it, no one is forcing you.

Disclaimer: Justin Timberlake is a loser (I still don't own Naruto).

Shikamaru Nara stared intently at the drifting clouds. Things were peaceful, harmonious, and for the most part, at least for the moment untroublesome. It was in moments like this where he could find peace and happiness, though in truth his ideal life of a cloud had long since faded into the horizon.

"Hey Shikamaru, what'cha up to?" said the approaching voice of Choji Akimichi, the boy's closest friend and comrade.

"I'm watching the clouds." Shikamru responded in an irritated tone.

"Of course… hey, don't you have better things to be doing." Choji said in a particularly unimpressed manor as he stuffed some chips into his mouth.

"What like gorging myself on food… things are best when there is nothing to do." Shikamaru returned nonchalantly.

"It just seems like whenever I see you lately, you got a girl on your arm, I'm just kind of surprised, is all." Choji said uncouthly.

"Trust me Choji, women like that are a particularly troublesome breed. It may seem like I'm wasting the free time I have, but when you live my life you need all the cloud watching time you can get." Shikamaru said with a slight frown.

"So when is your next date, anyway?" Choji asked humored.

"Tomorrow…" Shikamaru replied loathingly.

"And with which one?" Choji asked amusedly resuming the munching of his chips.

"Does it matter? Either way it's about the same." Shikamaru said with a blank look.

"I guess not." Choji laughed.

"It's with Temari. We're going to have a picnic in the forests to the north." Shikamaru said begrudgingly.

"Well doesn't that sound romantic. I wouldn't think a girl like her would be into that sort of thing." Choji stabbed mockingly.

"Well it's a compromise I guess. I want to stare at the clouds by myself, and she wants to torture me to no end, basically this way we're somewhere in the middle." Shikamaru gave a miserable laugh.

"I suppose relationships are all about compromise, but I guess you'd no that better than anyone, being in two of them." Choji said through another handful of chips.

"Yeah, my life really has gone to hell…" Shikamaru said smiling.

"So when is your next date with Ino then?" Choji asked with a pitying laugh.

"I don't know, whenever, she want's me to go pick some flowers with her or something. They're supposed to bloom sometime soon…" Shikamaru said with spite.

"Oh… yeah, I remember her saying something about that. She told me she was excited cause some flowers were blooming, I didn't really think much about it but…" Choji remembered.

"Well doesn't that make things more troublesome; I suppose I'll need to sort things out with her then." Shikamaru said annoyed.

"Looks like you get your chance, there she is." Choji said waving to a fast approaching Ino Yamanaka.

"There you are you lazy bum. I've been looking everywhere for you. I should have known you'd be wasting your time under some tree in the middle of nowhere…" Ino started in intensely.

"Sorry, but look, I need time to myself sometimes. I can't spend every moment of the day with you…" Shikamaru said curtly.

"Yeah, whatever, but tomorrow, it will be just you and me. You see those flowers I told you about are in bloom now, and me and you are gonna go pick a whole bunch of them for the shop and …." Ino continued with undue excitement.

"Maybe we should wait till the day after, I'd rather have tomorrow for myself." Shikamaru said with a painful look.

"That's what you always say, Shika. You always have to push back our dates so you can go off to who knows where and stare at clouds and stuff. But I'm not going to compromise on this one. These flowers have such a limited time in the wild in which their in full bloom, and with the temperate climate of late, we may not get another chance. Besides, don't you love me?" Ino masked her angry feelings with a ridiculous smile.

"Well, I guess we have no choice then. How troublesome…" Shikamaru gave a sigh.

"Oh well good then see ya tomorrow, Shika. Love ya." Ino said while blowing him a kiss, and running off with a skip.

"God, dude, you are screwed." Choji exclaimed with a smug laugh as soon as Ino was a distance away.

"Exactly…" Shikamaru shook his head.

"Well, I guess the time has come for you to pick one." Choji said while distracted by his bag of snacks.

"No, Choji, it's not that simple." Shikamaru said now with a wide grin.

"And why is that?" Choji, smiled back.

"Those flowers which, Ino was talking about… They grow most commonly in the northern forests." Shikamaru said with another gaping sigh.

"Oh… well… that is a predicament. How's a strategy type like you get caught like that?" Choji said in full pity.

"Lack of enthusiasm for the game I guess." Shikamaru responded heartily.

"Well it's not like it's Ino's fault that you didn't tell her you already had a girl, and it's not Temari's fault for trusting that you wouldn't be seeing someone behind her back." Choji said lightly.

"Yes, Choji, I realize it is entirely my fault. It just is entirely too troublesome to explain anything to either of them." Shikamaru sighed.

"I suppose, you're finally getting what you deserve, then." Choji returned to his snacking as he spoke.

"Glad you're on my side." Shikamaru commented sarcastically.

"I suppose you'll be ditching them both tomorrow." Choji suggested.

"Yeah, that's the only safe option. No matter what I do it will be a troublesome mess." Shikamaru said with a frown.

"Well, good luck." Choji remarked with sarcasm before leaving Shikamaru to what could only be his last few moments of peace.

---

Temari looked around her. These forests were beautiful; it wasn't like her to indulge in the natural sights like this, but compared to the desert, this lush green scenery full of life was truly incredible. She always looked forward to her trips to Konoha, almost as much for the atmosphere as much as she did her man. Shikamaru Nara was an interesting sort. He was an unsurpassed tactical genius, he was strong and noble, even if he lacked a work ethic or any sense of motivation whatsoever he was in the least more entertaining then one of the guys from her village. She was happy and seeing the sight of beautiful pink flowers all around her she couldn't help but be overwhelmed with anticipation for the days events.

"Hey, excuse me, you see someone else around here, a lazy guy with a bad attitude." A female voice called to Temari from behind, she turned to face a pretty blonde kunoichi roughly her own age.

"Oh, sounds what I'm looking for, but no, I haven't." Temari said with a shrug.

"Hey wait, I know you, I remember you from the chunin exam along time ago, what's someone from Suna doing all the way over here. You're not plotting something, or something." Ino said pointedly.

"No, I'm just… oh yeah I remember you now, you were in Shikamaru's squad." Temari commented offhand.

"Oh yeah and you were his opponent back then. You guys still ever talk?" Ino said with a smile.

"Of course we do. I'm his girlfriend now." Temari said with a slight blush, admitting it was still hard for her.

"That's impossible." Ino said with a dead cold look of hate.

"And why is that?" Temari asked interested.

"'Cause I'm his girlfriend." Ino said with seriousness.

"What? How dare you insinuate my Shikamaru would cheat on me." Temari started with a look of disdain.

"Look, bitch, Shika is mine, that's how it is, and you just need to lay off." Ino spat ferociously.

"Oh, well, I think someone needs to learn to separate herself from her delusions and just accept the fact that Shikamaru loves me." Temari shot back with equal vigor.

"Well why don't we just see about that." Ino said in anger as she drew a kunai from her things.

"Oh so you want to fight then? I guess we'll just have to see who's determination is stronger." Temari gave a wicked smile as she dislodged her fan.

With a swift gust of wind, Ino was pushed several feet backwards, but through some clever footwork, she managed to close the gap. She dove in with intent to kill, rushing Temari with the small knife. Temari blocked the assault effortlessly, sent Ino flying with her fan, and followed up by pinning the girl to the ground. Taking advantage of a split second change in Temari's stance, Ino managed a speedy flip back to her feet and threw her kunai as to offset Temari's proceeding blast of wind, taking advantage, Ino leapt forward with another kunai and placed it to the other's neck.

"Ha, you're not bad. I'm impressed, but still, this is a losing fight…" Temari said unflinchingly.

"Oh, doesn't look that way to me." Ino said with a laugh.

Temari merely smiled before making a quick motion away from Ino's blade replacing her neck with her hand, she delivered a punishing blow with her knee to Ino' stomach and sent her once more to the ground. It was clear that she wouldn't make the mistake of letting Ino up again, and the blood gushing from her cut hand was more proof then Ino needed that this was indeed a losing fight.

"You know I wouldn't have actually cut you if you had given up then." Ino said her tone an acknowledgement of her defeat.

"I wasn't about to accept defeat. And besides, it isn't as bad as it looks." Temari said prideful as she stared at her wound.

"If you think about it though it really doesn't matter who wins, either way the truth is the same." Ino said in a somber way.

"Yes, you're spirit proved you were telling the truth, which means we both were getting played." Temari said simply.

"I see, you did realize it. You're just one of those stubborn types who doesn't like to lose." Ino said accusingly.

"Judging by the way you're behaving, I'd say you're the same way." Temari deduced coolly.

"Maybe, I suppose now we wait for Shikamaru to show up and try and explain himself." Ino said with a smug but irritated look.

"We'd be waiting forever. If you think about it, there's no way he'd show up now." Temari said certainly.

"I know, I was just being hopeful." Ino spoke showing depression.

"By the way what's you're name again, girl?" Temari said curiously.

"Oh right, I'm Ino Yamanaka, you." Ino said trying to cheer up.

"Temari. So, Ino have you noticed that there is another presence nearby." The Suna ninja said calmly.

"Yeah, I thought it might be Shikamaru, but you're right this is the last place he'd be right now." Ino responded spitefully.

"You want to go check it out?" Temari asked intently.

"Sure, got nothing else to do." Ino chimed back as the two rushed deeper into the forest.

There in the woods was a man, he wore all black and had long red-orange hair and blue-grey eyes. He was tall and well built. He had next to him a five bladed serrated chain pole arm that oozed magical chakra energy. He had in his eyes what could only be pure evil.

Upon seeing the girls, the man raced forward and pulled Ino into his grasp.

"Ha with you my quest for ultimate evil power shall begin!!!" The man said in a loud voice, punctuated by a maniacal laugh.

A/N: Alright I think I'll cut it off there for now. So this fic tries for a comedic element, however for purposes of setup, I couldn't do too much with the humor just yet. Also this chapter, I realize has a complete yuri deficiency. It's not even in the subtle hint stage yet, but don't worry this fic will end up like all the others. As for the set up. It is intentionally laughable, for Shikamaru too have won both Ino and Temari over so far without one or the other noticing is quite impossible. This fic is not trying to be entirely serious. I am trying to keep the characters relatively in character for now, even though later this may stop. As for a timeframe on this fic, it takes place an unspecified time after the timeskip, but that is likely a non-issue. Tell me what you think.


	2. Flowers

A/N: Chapter two time. I'm gonna try to really get things going here as far as the comedy and the yuriness are concerned. Hopefully all will like.

Disclaimer: Pants are neat (Naruto isn't mine).

"Um, okay, and how exactly are you going to obtain this ultimate evil power?" Temari said confused.

"With your deaths, all will fear me, and I will rule the world!!!" The strange man said with another evil laugh.

"And how is killing two random kunoichi going to allow you to rule the world?" Temari asked amused.

"Just stop asking him questions already, he's obviously insane. Just hurry up and save me." Ino called out agitated.

"It is all part of my master plan, by collecting the souls of innocent young virgins my omega-power-blade-stick shall give me the power of a thousand two-headed dragons." The man continued in his psychotic tones.

"Oh wow, you honestly think I look like an innocent virgin? See I knew you were out of your mind." Ino said mockingly.

"Well… I suppose… I will just kill you anyway and hopefully the omega-power-blade-stick will collect your soul anyway!!!" The man said his stride now broken.

"Alright, but before we fight tell me the name of my opponent." Temari said with a serous gaze.

"I am Ryukuzakimaru Mitamarushime the ultimate evil warrior of the dragon hell!!!" The idiot said in his usual loud tone.

"Right and I am Temari, master kunoichi of Sunagkure." Temari said with a placed laugh as she drew her fan.

Ryukuzakimaru charged forward and flailed his stick about for awhile with woeful aim while still holding Ino over his shoulder. Temari gave a quick sprint arrount the man and sent a fierce wind in his back, he jolted Ino from his being with a throw as he gave a painful reaction. Temari launched another fierce slash of wind straight at her opponent as she caught the girl.

"I am not yet defeated. The almighty dragon emperor of darkness never falters in his strength!!!" Ryukuzakimaru called in placed breaths.

"B-But that isn't even the same title you gave me before." Temari said pityingly.

"W-well you see, I am both the dragon emperor of darkness and the ultimate evil warrior of dragon hell, and pretty much any other title involving dragons and evil and stuff like that…" The fool said meekly.

"Oh just shut up already." Ino yelled angrily as she punched the psycho hard in the face sending him into unconsciousness. With that Ino and Temari left Ryukuzakimaru Mitamarushime lying unconscious in the middle of the forest.

"Well that was definitely odd." Temari said with a sigh.

"I'll say. That guy was out of his fucking mind." Ino gave a hard laugh.

"Yeah he seriously needs to be locked up somewhere." Temari said simply.

"Well, anyways, thanks for saving me I guess. Though I doubt it would have been much trouble to force myself out of that." Ino said with a smile.

"No problem." Temari said with a smile.

"Say, Temari, you know these flowers you see around here. Would you help me pick some?" Ino asked suddenly.

"And why would we be doing this?" Temari asked curiously.

"Well, the reason I asked Shikamaru here today was to pick these flowers here for my family's shop. Their beautiful, but we haven't been able to find a way to get them to bloom like this when domesticated. So we need a fare share of the wild ones here." Ino explained.

"Alright, I'm in." Temari smiled back as she began to help the girl with her task. With the two of them, they soon had enough in no time.

"Well, that should be enough. Thanks for the help." Ino said with a grin.

"Cool, by the way, me and Shikamaru were going to have a picnic… but since… you know… you're welcome to join me if you'd like." Temari said with a blush.

"That's sweet, of course, I'll eat your food with you." Ino said through a ridiculously wide smile as Temari brought out the meal she had prepared.

"I made this with Shikamaru in mind, but hopefully you don't mind…" Temari explained still a little embarrassed.

"Ohh, it's good, I'm surprised." Ino said with a laugh.

"Is it really that surprising?" Temari responded offended.

"Yeah, you don't look like you can cook, now granted the food I would make for Shikamaru is better, but it's still pretty good." Ino said with a proud look.

"Well thanks, I guess." Temari said trying not to become irritated.

"You know you're pretty nice. I know we got off to a bad start, but I think we could be friends." Ino said with enthusiasm.

"Why not, since I don't have Shikamaru anymore, I'll need someone to hang around with when I'm in Konoha." Temari said with a shrug.

"Oh so I'm Shikamaru's replacement now. Wow I wonder what that's like." Ino said with a sarcastic laugh.

"Don't get the wrong idea…" Temari gave a sigh.

"So I'm free the rest of the day. You want to go celebrate our new friendship." Ino said with an unnatural enthusiasm.

"Sounds fun, what do you have in mind?" Temari replied in question.

"Hmm, we'll just have to see." Ino giggled.

Temari and Ino then returned to the village. Ino made a stop off at her family's shop to drop off the flowers, before leading Temari around the town's shops. Eventually as night fell the two found themselves in a local bar.

"It is kind of different being around someone who actually wants to go do stuff." Temari called out.

"Yeah, I wonder what either of us ever saw in that guy in the first place." Ino said as she sipped a drink.

"Shikamaru has a wonderful mind, and he is a very kind and noble person." Temari answered her.

"God, you're hopeless, for me he was like my fourth or fifth pick, but I suppose you have to have seen something else in him to feel this strongly." Ino said with a laugh knowing that a large part of herself had been just as crazy about him only the day before.

"Well I guess he's kind cute." Temari searched.

"Eh, I'd say I'm cuter." Ino responded with a slight tease.

"I'm not sure how relevant that is…" Temari spoke in an uncomfortable way as she turned to her drink.

"So what did you think of the flowers?" Ino asked out of nowhere.

"They were pretty." Temari responded with an embarrassed look.

"Yeah, but I think I got to see a prettier flower today." Ino said offhand.

"You're totally hitting on me aren't you?" Temari said unbelievingly.

"Probably, but with a few more drinks in us both, I doubt it will really matter." Ino said seductively.

"Was this you're plan all along?" Temari asked curtly.

"What? Of course not." Ino said sarcastically.

"I see so all this time, you've spent with me today, it was all build-up so you could attempt to seduce me later." Temari said in a cool deductive manner.

"Hold your accusations… I mean I was under the impression you had the same thing in mind…" Ino said in an overtly sensual way.

"What on earth would give you that idea?" Temari spat.

"Well, first you saved my life from the evil bad guy, then you helped me pick flowers, and then you split your lunch with me…" Ino stated with a snicker.

"I didn't have any reason to object to helping you, and it wouldn't be right to let food to go to waste, and it really wasn't like you couldn't have taken care of that guy yourself…" Temari spoke hastily.

"Oh really, those are just excuses, and poor ones at that. It's quite obvious you want me by the subtext of your actions." Ino teased.

"You're crazy. You're just trying to… I bet you… you probably just set it all up, you let that guy capture you so that I'd save you and you'd have a reason to…" Temari accused disjointedly.

"Come now, Temari, I'm not Shikamaru, I don't think things through in advance like that." Ino said dismissingly.

"But still…" Temari tried to start.

"Anyways, it makes a lot of sense for us to get together." Ino said with certainty.

"And why the hell is that?" Temari said now in disbelief.

"Well, we both now have a void in our life where we used to have a lover, we get along well, and what's more were both very mutually attracted to one another." Ino said deductively.

"Look, I'm flattered that you find me attractive, and I did enjoy your company today, but I don't think that we should do anything together, just because we happened to have been dating the same guy." Temari said with a hint of anger.

"But don't you see it's a very good reason. We both share each other's pain: that feeling of betrayal, that eating away of our hearts. Isn't it best that in this ark time we come together for our mutual comfort?" Ino said in a mocking, dramatic tone.

"You may say it like that, but yes I actually do feel betrayed. I was serious about this, and I'm not sure I'm ready for something new." Temari said in a dead serious tone.

"Sorry, I suppose I should be a little more serious about this... But, Temari, you know... all that's in the past. Even if it's only as your friend, I don't want to see you be sad over this, stuff like this happens; you just gotta put it behind you and work to make the future happy." Ino replied insightfully, evening her tone to match the other girl's.

"You're right. Those who would betray me are not worth any tears… You actually say some smart things every once in a while, Ino." Temari said with a genuine smile.

"Ooh, so I did something right. Does that mean I still have a chance?" Ino returned once more to her energetic tone

"I'm not so sure about that." Temari said with a frown.

"Hmmph. And why not?!" Ino said unbelievingly.

"Have you ever thought that maybe there is an off chance that I'm not attracted to girls?" Temari replied with a blush, it was awkward even attempting to explain this away.

"Oh come, I've seen you stare all over me at least 27 times tonight, it so obvious you're hot for me it's not funny. Besides, you really don't know anything for sure until you try it." Ino said with a sensual smile.

"I-I haven't… I…I'm not interested." Temari exclaimed through her embarrassment, it was harder to fight Ino's advances now that she was giving them serious thought.

"Well fine then. I suppose we should get going then." Ino said with a frustrated look as she paid for her and Temari's drinks and the two of them left the bar.

"Yeah…"Temari said reservedly as she followed Ino out.

"So I suppose we go our separate ways now." Ino said with a smile.

"Sure." Temari said avoiding eye contact.

"But, tell me, Temari, where is it you sleep when you're in town?" Ino asked with a heavy grin.

"Oh, well… damn… thanks to all the distractions today I haven't thought about that; I suppose I can't stay with Shikamaru anymore…" Temari said in surprise.

"Yup, and it's really late now, I doubt many hotels would still have rooms left…" Ino added deviously.

"And even if I did find one, I really hadn't included the cost of a hotel room in the budget for this trip, and especially with all that stuff we bought today… it'd be difficult to pay right away…" Temari continued.

"You know, I know a place you can stay tonight for free." Ino said knowing she had won.

A/N: Yay that is chapter two. Wow, I don't know what to say, I pretty much threw everything together for this one. Stupid humor, yuri sexiness, random fun, this fic is shaping up to be something quite interesting. As I said I would, I took the characters a little out of character here. Temari's shyer and more reserved then one would expect, I seriously don't see her as the outwardly romantic type, so I thought this would work. Ino on the other hand is insane. I don't know why I decided to make her this way, I mean this is my first time writing Ino, you'd think I'd keep a more normal characterization of her. Maybe it's because this my first time with Ino that I make use of her certain personality quirks in such a way. Also I hope you liked this story's OC, he is one of my favorites ever. Wow, I totally love mocking myself. Anyways tell me what you think and expect the next chapter next week.


	3. Truth

A/N: Hmm, thanks to everyone for reading thus far, hopefully you'll bare with me on this directionless fic. This chapter will be sexually explicit in nature and it is advised, that unless you enjoy reading semi-graphic accounts of lesbian sex activities you skip this chapter.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer spelled backwards is remialcsid, which sounds cool, someone should name a medicine that or something. Remialcaid. (slightly more relevantly, I do not own Naruto).

"Really. You think I'd really trust staying with you, after everything you've said tonight." Temari started unapologetically.

"As I see it, you have no reason not to trust me." Ino said with sensual coo as she moved in on the other girl.

"I-I don't know I'm not sure I can trust someone again so soon." Temari said timidly as Ino drew even closer.

"I won't betray you. I promise you that." Ino acquiesced softly as her eyes found their way into the depths of those of the other.

"I-I don't know. It's strange. It's not something I feel completely comfortable with… I-I could probably just find a cheap room somewhere if I looked hard enough…" Temari said quivering, though failing to break away from Ino's transfixing gaze.

"You have no reason, to feel uncomfortable with me. I'm here just to make you feel better." Ino said romantically.

Temari gave a shy nod, she couldn't fight it anymore, perhaps she truthfully did have suppressed lesbian urges, or perhaps the alcohol in her system had clouded her judgment, or perhaps there was just something magical about the way Ino looked at that moment. Without knowing it she found her body moving in reflex, to join her lips to those of this delicate flower. Her lips were soft and sweet. It wasn't like it was with Shikamaru, Ino was far more passionate; she never broke her stare into Temari's eyes as the two kissed. Temari had failed to notice when their tongues had met but the new warm sensation caused a rush across her frame, and she felt that something in her had become full.

"So will you be giving me any more resistance now?" Ino asked sexually as she licked Temari's saliva from her lips.

"N-no..." Temari said with a blush, still having trouble grasping the recourse of her actions.

"Well then, let's get back to my place, so we can have some more fun." Ino said with a sexy smile, as the two of them returned to the Yamanaka residence.

"Hey Ino, isn't it a little late out, you know better than to stay out all night." Inoichi Yamanaka said as he saw the figure of his daughter enter the family home.

"Sorry, dad, but since I spent all day getting flowers for the shop, I'd figure I deserved some fun tonight." Ino said with a polite smile.

"But I thought you and Shikamaru were going to turn that into a date, or is that the reason you're so late." The man said suspiciously.

"Shikamaru stood me up today." Ino said with a scowl.

"Oh, well what would you expect from that guy's son. By the way who's this?" Inoichi said signaling Temari.

"Oh this is my friend Temari, she's here on business from Suna, and I thought I'd let her spend the night here, tonight since she has nowhere else to go." Ino crafted deviously.

"A-alright I guess…. Well Ino, I hope you're able to patch things up with him and stuff." Inoichi called out with a bewildered look, as he had only recently become accustom to trying to sneak Shikamaru home late at night. The girls headed off to Ino's room.

"Hmm, wasn't expecting anyone to still be awake this late, but oh well…so what do you think." Ino said displaying her room as she closed the door behind them.

"It's small…" Temari responded with a sigh as she eyed the area.

"My family runs a flower shop, not a ninja village. You're just going to have to get used to it." Ino said in a slightly haughty way.

"I-I wasn't complaining… It's nicer than Shikamaru's room…" Temari responded with a blush, hoping she hadn't been to rude.

"Well I don't think that's saying a whole lot." Ino said in distraction. She was thrown off by how this girl continued to mention him, even now; what's more Shikamaru had never been one to take her to his bedroom.

"This bed looks comfortable though, but I'm not certain… I mean with the both of us…" Temari started noticing the girl's distancing eyes.

"Oh well I'm sure you'll be plenty comfortable with me after tonight…" Ino returned to a sexy tone.

"I guess so…" Temari said through marked embarrassment.

"I think it's about time we start things off." Ino said suddenly as she pulled Temari in towards her. The doubts in her mind began to vanish as she once more fixated her gaze into Temari's beautiful eyes. This time she was surprised when Temari moved in on her, placing a kiss on her lips, which soon escalated into something of passion. It was kind of distracting to Ino, to think that this girl who's kiss she now took had once shared the lips of the same man she had once adored. As she felt the heat and warmth of the woman's tongue in her mouth she began to realize that this didn't matter.

Temari was impressed by how captivating it was to kiss this girl. It made her feel somewhat weak to feel this way, melting softly into the embrace of another woman, but at the same time, it felt so beautiful. Soon she felt the eager touch of Ino's hand across her breast, soft at first, but proceeding to an incessant kneading that struggled to find it's way under Temari's clothing. Ino's strong but gentle touch soon led the girl to shed her garments as she found herself eager to touch this other. Hesitantly, while her own naked flesh was still being massaged and her lips still being showered with hot kisses, she moved her hand to the woman's chest, gently feeling the soft flesh through Ino's shirt. Ino gave a soft smile at this development. Knowing she had the other's attention, the konoha girl began to sensually strip herself down to nothing much to Temari's enjoyment.

"So what do you think?" Ino asked in a slutty tone as she posed.

"You have an amazing body." Temari said with a blush, a look of dazed excitement present in her smile.

"I thought you weren't attracted to girls." Ino teased while struggling to look even sexier.

"T-that's not important anymore…" Temari said aware that she had lost this one.

"You know you're even hotter naked than I would have imagined, I can tell, we're gonna have a good time tonight." Ino said with a hot laugh as she moved to give her girl another kiss on the lips. After a moment, Ino returned her attention to Temari's chest, moving quickly to take up a suckle at the girl's excited nipple.

Temari gave a suppressed moan as Ino teased her with her lips, teeth, and tounge, while giving her other breast equable attention with her hand and fingers. Intrigued, as Ino lifted her head, Temari moved in and proceeded to copy the proceeding on Ino, who looked on with a deeply satisfied smile as she began to explore the subtleties of Temari's figure with her hands. Ino's flesh was so soft and so sensitive. The pleasured sounds she made in response to the movements of Temari's mouth sent a shiver of excitement down Temari's spine. After several moments of fondling, sucking, kissing, touching, and such activities, the two girls found themselves in a state of shear anticipation.

"Oh wow, I really do think I'm in love… so you ready to take things to the next level?" Ino said with a look of ecstatic desire.

"I-I guess…" Temari said unsure of herself. Her head was clouded, just kissing and touching this girl had such an effect on her that she was not certain she could take much more.

"Alright then, let's have some real fun. You get to pleasure me now." Ino said in a sexy way as she propped herself on her bed, spreading her legs slowly in a way that revealed every intricacy of her sex.

"I-I've never done this before, I don't know if I'll do it right." Temari acquiesced reluctantly, fighting the offer to jump into things recklessly.

"Oh come on, I'm a girl just like you. I'm sensitive in all the same places. Making me feel good, should be the easiest thing in the world for you." Ino said in a patronizing way as she flexed her legs and began to feel up her own body with her hands in an alluring way.

Temari could only give a shy, slight nod as she positioned herself in between Ino's thighs. She was as excited as she was scared as she took in the smell of the sexual area, and watched Ino's subtle reaction to her warm breath. Hesitantly, Temari gave a soft lick into the depths of the excited, deep warm slit. Enjoying the subtleties of Ino's taste, Temari proceeded to massage the area in full with her mouth, allowing her tongue to traverse everywhere it would go, as she reacted to the emanating waves of pleasure.

"You really like eating my pussy don't you?" Ino asked rhetorically in heat, as Temari gave licks to the moisture at the inside of Ino's thighs.

Temari made no verbal response, but it was clear from her vigor, that Ino's word did reach her as she heightened the tempo of her licks, now giving pressure licks to the girl's swollen clitoris.

"Oh… fuck…. you are so good…. t-that's it… lick me just like that… right there. Oh yes. Yes… fuck… I'm gonna…" Ino began to shout out rampantly as she began to flail about under the wait of the other's movements, soon her heat over took her resulting in a hard and wet climax.

"I'd say that was probably one of the best orgasms of my life just there." Ino said after taking a pause to regain her composure.

"Really? I'm glad." Temari said blushing outwardly, though her tongue still lustfully enjoyed Ino's taste in her mouth.

"Yep, having a gorgeous girl like you lick me like that, just made me lose myself in it. No one's ever made me cum like that…" Ino said

"So… now it's my turn, right?" Temari asked failing to hide her extreme anticipation.

"Oh, so you're all hot and horny and ready for me now, aren't you?" Ino teased as she moved in to taste herself on Temari's tongue in another brief kiss.

"Yes." Temari said simply, she had a feeling soon Ino would make this easier for her.

"Good, then let's try something special." Ino said with a laugh.

"What do you have in mind?" Temari asked bringing a sensuality to her tone.

"Let's try this…" Ino said as she got to her feet and went to one of her drawers, pulling a large vibrator from her things.

"Hmm, that look's kinda fun. I bet you get a lot of use out of that thing." Temari responded with a smile.

"You know it. Shikamaru wasn't really much good at anything. This way I could at least have fun when I was by myself. But I wonder how well this will work on you…" Ino said with a hot gaze as she motioned Temari onto the bed.

"Be gentle…" Temari said with what appeared to be sarcasm, as she spread her legs excitedly, and motioned the other in near.

"Sure." Ino replied in what definitely was sarcasm as she began to prod Temari's sex with the toy; starting by rubbing the vibrating head hot against Temari's excited clit, Ino, proceeded to elicit the hottest moans from her active partner. Slowly she moved the device toward the mouth of the hot organ; marveling at the fluid spilling out from inside Temari, Ino began to slide the vibrator, deep into Temari's waiting slit.

"That sure went in easy. You must spend a lot of time playing with yourself like this." Ino said teasingly as she trusted the piece deeper and harder into the girl. Soon she had found a rhythm as she pulsed the sex toy in and out of the girl's dripping core.

"You like it when I fuck you like that don't you? I bet you want it even harder…" Ino commented as she watched in glee as the device moved so easily in the girl's tight opening. Hungrily she moved in close to pressure Temari's clit with her tongue as she continued her thrusts.

"Yes… You're amazing…. fuck me hard… don't stop!" Temari began to shout as she felt her juices well up inside her; she knew that at any moment she would give in to that pleasure.

"I'm not about to stop. I'm gonna make sure you cum nice and good. That way you for sure fall in love with me…" Ino said deviously, though, Temari incessant cries of pleasure drowned her out. With very little addition effort, Ino got her wish as Temari exploded in a hot orgasm.

"Wow, you done. It sure looks like that felt pretty good." Ino said sexually as she pulled out and licked her toy clean.

"I never knew sex could be this fulfilling." Temari said with a hot sigh.

"I take it Shikamaru wasn't like this." Ino asked almost jokingly.

"I would have figured guys would have the advantage, seeing as how their naturally made to pleasure us, but there's so much more passion with girls, it doesn't even compare." Temari started in disbelief.

"Well actually, Temari, you're really doing a disservice to yourself if you judge the sexual performance of all men on that of Shikamaru Nara. What's more it's a little much to base all girls on me, since I'm like the hottest ever." Ino said in tone full of confidence.

"I suppose you're right. I can't really make statements like that. All I can say is, that I definitely think, you got a shot with me." Temari said coolly.

"Oh, that's nice, cause I'm definitely still interested." Ino said with a laugh.

"I think I could get used to loving you…" Temari said with a smile Ino joined her on the bed, coming hotly into her embrace.

"I'm in love already…" Ino responded cutely. Soon their lips met once more for another deep passionate and loving kiss.

A few seconds later the two of them began to once more have hot lesbian sex with each other. There was lots of kissing, and touching, and licking, and fun stuff like that. It went on all night, since neither of them really needed to sleep. Rampant, continual lesbian sex is probably more fun then sleep anyway. There was much hotness and sexiness and dirty nastiness, and lots of romantic stuff and lots of moaning and suppressed screaming and shouting. Eventually the sex ended, cause yeah, other stuff has to happen in this fic, and well this is the end of this chapter.

A/N: There is chapter 3. Essentially just a cute sex chapter. Not much opportunity for comedy here, though I tried to make the ending a little ridiculous. With Ino and Temari I could make the sex a little dirtier than ususal, especially since I placed Ino as a talkative one. Also one of the first opportunities, where it seemed perfectly natural for me to include a sex toy, since it was set in Ino's room, and while, for some reason it seed in character for Ino to have something like that. Anyways, keep reading and reviews are as always appreciated.


	4. More Clouds

A/N: Hmm, I'm rather disappointed with the lack of reviews on the last chapter. It's a little disheartening, but eh, even if there are only two people enjoying this thing still, I'm having fun writing it so I won't stop. Anyways now it is time for chapter 4. Let's get thing rolling, enjoy.

Disclaimer: … (I don't own Naruto)

Shikamaru Nara gave a lazy yawn as he got to his feet. Today was the day he found out what his unfortunate destiny would be. He calculated his possibilities. Temari would act hostile to him but would come around quickly. He knew that girl was quite attached to him and would stay so, even after his "momentary lapse in memory." Ino on the other hand was liable to take it to heart, go crazy and do something stupid. Still, Ino was his friend before she was his lover, so he figured that bond could be repaired as well. It would mean several weeks of the most troublesome nature but Shikamaru figured everything would be all right in the end, minus some unfortunate but unlikely possibilities.

"Hey Shikamaru, you're up. Hmm… Is Temari not with you?" Came the grizzled voice of a Shikaku Nara in greeting of his son.

"No not today…" Shikamaru replied with a sigh.

"Oh, I thought I saw her in town last night…. Guess it was someone else…" The man said with an idle tone.

"And where in town would you have been seeing young girls last night?" Yoshino Nara said with a dormant rage as she entered the room.

"Uhh, nowhere, just around…." Shikaku started begrudgingly.

"Liar, you were at that bar again last night, weren't you?" The man's wife started accusingly.

"Well possibly…" Shikaku acquiesced.

"So Temari went to the bar then… that's unusual." Shikamaru thought aloud.

"Shikamaru that is not the issue at hand here." Yoshino started in again with furor.

"Yeah, I thought I saw her there... sharing a table with Inoichi's girl… I hadn't realized they were friends." Shikaku continued unflinchingly as his wife leered at him.

"Neither had I…" Shikamaru said with a slight fear beginning to spread in his brain.

"Oh well I suppose that is troublesome… I mean you told me you didn't want everyone finding out about you and Temari right away right…" The man replied with a smug look as if he was enjoying the act of ignoring Yoshino.

"Yes very troublesome… I'll have to investigate this…" Shikamaru said with a dead-serious look.

"Is there a reason why it would be bad if Ino and Temari knew each other, son." Yoshino replied catching her son's worried glances.

"No, nothing I can't take care of anyway." Shikamaru lied as he left his home in search of answers.

"Hey…" Choji said trying to hold in a smile as he approached his friend.

"Hey Choji, what's up…" Shikamru said noticing his close friend.

"Nothing…" Choji said with an awkward expression.

"Really… that's good then…" Shikamaru said ignoring that his friend was clearly withholding information from him.

"Actually… I've got some bad news for ya…" Choji said somberly.

"Oh… I figured as much. It's about them, about Temari and Ino right." Shikamaru said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah… rumors say they were together all over town yesterday." Choji said with a sigh.

"I suppose dad wasn't drunk out of his mind and seeing things then." Shikamaru said with a painful smirk.

"So you already heard as much then…" Choji remarked calmly.

"It's troublesome. I never pictured them meeting and becoming friends. Meeting and killing each other maybe, but friends this really is troublesome…" Shikamaru replied still looking halfway bored despite his pain.

"It could be even more than that though…" Choji added nervously.

"What do you mean by that?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"I saw them last night… it was late and they seemed to be heading in the direction of Ino's place, Ino was holding tightly to Temari's arm…" Choji struggled to say.

"I doubt there's anything to it. They likely both hate me now so Ino was probably putting Temari up for the night and since Ino can't hold her liquor it makes sense that she would need to be supported." Shikamaru thought deductively.

"Yeah that's what I figured, but you know there is that possibility that it could be more. You know as well as I do, that in the past Ino has expressed an interest in that sort of thing and … well, even if their just friends this means bad news for you…" Choji spoke averting his eyes.

"Choji, the idea that the two women I was consecutively dating would meet up in the woods suddenly and decide to hook up with each other is a little… I don't know ridiculous. Stuff like that doesn't happen in real life, just in cheap, second-rate internet fanfiction…" Shikamru said in his usual carefree tone as he fought back his worry.

"Yeah you do have a point there, but this still means you've lost both you're women…Although I suppose you can't be too disappointed, you didn't seem all that interested in them anyway." Choji said trying to laugh it off.

"Choji, as troublesome as it was, having two beautiful girls like that, definitely had it's advantage… I can't say I'm happy about this." Shikamaru replied with a look of melancholy.

"Oh, well eh, sorry…" Choji said with a meek smile as he and his friend continued on their way.

---

"I'm sorry again, but I promised my parents I'd help with the shop today. I didn't know I'd have someone so interesting to play with…" Ino Yamanaka said in a apologetic tone as she found her way behind the counter of her family flower shop.

"It's no big deal. I'm perfectly fine with just sitting here staring at the beautiful flowers…" Temari chimed in in a suggestive manner.

"I wonder how many more flower metaphors will be used…" Ino started off.

"What!?" Temari said puzzled.

"Nothing. It's so cute that you want to stare at me, but don't you think customers might find it odd to see you here like this." Ino started in a patronizing tone.

"I was under the impression you were the type who didn't care what others think." Temari spoke in a cool tone.

"Oh? What would give you that impression?" Ino asked teasingly.

"I suppose I could help you with your work then." Temari sighed.

"Alright." Ino replied simply.

"So what do I do exactly?" Temari asked genuinely.

"Help the customers purchase the perfect flowers for their situation." Ino explained.

"Umm… Okay." Temari said with a repressed look of uncertainty.

"You don't know anything about flowers, do you?" Ino said with a slight frown.

"There really aren't many flowers in the desert…" Temari acquiesced.

"Ohh, I suppose a desert flower like you must be lonely then. Fine you can work the register, I'll help the customers." Ino said with a lightness about her.

"Okay…" Temari said with a blush as she took up her station.

An hour or so passed with no customers until the figure of a familiar girl entered the quaint shop. Sakura Haruno made her entrance and proceeded to examine the displays intently.

"May I help you?" Ino chimed in earnestly.

"No, I can handle this myself, Ino." Sakura answered flatly.

"Oh well then, miss, may I ask for whom you are shopping today." Ino started in amused.

"I said I don't want any help from you Ino." Sakura said shaking her head.

"Fine then, I won't help you. I was just curious is all." Ino said in a tone of faux anger.

"I'm curious as to who you think I would buy flowers for…" Sakura said humoring her old friend.

"Well I mean, it could be for Naruto, it could be for Sasuke, it could be for Lee, it could be for that flying flower eating ponybear that lives in that crazy guy's attic down the street, it could be for me, or maybe it's for making a dangerous explosive poison so that you can secretly assassinate the warlord of your rival ninja clan so that you can finally become one with the true inner voice of your resonate shinobi spirit…" Ino said in an unnaturally excited tone.

"Is something wrong with you Ino, or have you contracted some sort of mental condition while I wasn't paying attention." Sakura said with a confused look on her face.

"No I'm fine. I was just examining all the possible scenarios." Ino said with a smile.

"Yeah, except the last three were ridiculous." Sakura said coldly.

"Maybe, but then let me hear the real reason." Ino said with a smile.

"I'm gong on a secret undercover mission. I need the pollen from many types of flowers in order to create a sleep inducing toxin, so that I can infiltrate the enemy war base and retrieve the ancient holy talisman of enlightenment." Sakura said in an exuberant manner.

"Wow. Really!?" Ino replied excitedly.

"Uh, No. Tomorrows my mom's birthday, and I'm looking for a nice gift." Sakura said with a laugh.

"Oh… Well in that case, might I suggest these. They're rare in that they only bloom around this time a year, and are the most beautiful of colors." Ino spoke as she signaled the flowers that had been picked the previous day.

"Those are pretty… I think I will take a bouquet." Sakura said with a smile.

"Alright then." Ino said before shouting out a price to a rather bored looking Temari who gave a slight jump at the call.

"Temari!? What is she doing here? Why would the sister of another ninja village's leader be helping you run your second-rate flower shop?" Sakura asked in a confused manner.

"After the great battle, I found Temari on the verge of death without signs of her dearest memories. Single handedly I addressed her wounds and nursed her back to health. Over the months to follow, we formed an unbreakable bond of friendship as we painstakingly weaved the threads of new brighter memories." Ino spoke in a dramatized way.

"Is that so…" Sakura said in an unbelieving way.

"Hell no, it's not.' Temari said in an angry tone.

"Why, would you be jealous at the thought that I might have a new best friend, Sakura." Ino teased playfully.

"No, why would I. Who says you're my best friend anyway?" Sakura said in irritation.

"Well, you don't have to worry. Temari isn't my friend." Ino said with a smile.

"I'm not! But, just yesterday didn't you say that we we're friends." Temari said confused.

"But stuff happened, and well you know how it turned out." Ino tried to explain sided.

"But just cause of that doesn't mean were not friends as well." Temari said with a blush, now that she was attached to Ino, she didn't want her feeling pushed aside like that.

"Oh, so are you or are you not friends with Temari, Ino?" Sakura asked in a now thoroughly confused manner.

"Well it's complicated. I suppose it's a yes, but it's not a kind of friendship you want, Sakura." Ino said with a reluctant sigh.

"Oh, why would that be?" Sakura responded, in a still clueless way.

"Simply put, me and Temari are a little more than just friends…" Ino said in a highly suggestive tone.

"Oh. Ohhh… Wait… R-really? But you're not like that. Are you? I mean you always fought with me over Sasuke, and weren't you dating Shikamaru… I mean this isn't…" Sakura looked around at the two girls in shock, looking for some signs this was another exaggerated lie of Ino's but the look on Temari's face suggested otherwise.

"No I'm being completely serious. Me and Temari are totally into each other… You know she can do some really amazing things when she's in the right mood…" Ino spoke in a sexual way.

"You sick pervert! I'm embarrassed that I even know you…" Sakura yelled unbelievingly.

"Maybe you're just jealous after all. Perhaps deep down you want me." Ino suggested, playing off of Sakura's shock and disgust.

"Here. I'm taking these and leaving." Sakura said as she handed Temari her money and took her flowers in arm, and proceeded to stomp out of the shop.

"That girl… she was just a friend right?" Temari said as he turned to Ino.

"Yeah, though believe me I tried for that one. She's too stubborn to give in to me. A nice girl though." Ino said in an offhand way.

"Oh that's good." Temari said with a smile.

"Looks like you're the one I made jealous. That's cute. I bet it's just eating you up inside thinking about who I may have loved in the past." Ino said playfully.

"N-no. I don't care about stuff like that. And how can you say that I didn't have many others before you as well." Temari responded lightly.

"I think it was obvious from your reaction to last night that Shikamaru was all you ever had before me." Ino gave a short laugh.

"Well… I…" Temari started.

"There were several others before you. I gave many guys and girls test runs before settling on Shikamaru." Ino said conclusively.

"Oh so there were a lot then…" Temari said in a concerned tone.

"Well let's see, there was Hanako, Minabi, Shino, Ayaka, Hana, Iwashi, Miyu, Raido, Maya, Akane, Hinata, Chihara, Misa. That's thirteen unless i'm forgetting somone." Ino said in deep thought.

"I didn't mean for you to name them off like that." Temari responded softly.

"Oh? I thought that was what you wanted…" Ino said smiling.

"Although now, I'm really curious, as to why… or how it is… that when at ten out of those thirteen names sounded like girls' names that you in the end decided on Shikamaru." Temari questioned, puzzled.

"You're perceptive. It's no lie that I like girls better, but back then I wasn't ready to admit that for a serious relationship. Shikamaru was too damn easy anyway, that I couldn't resist." Ino tried to explain.

"Really, and why is that?" Temari returned in question.

"One, he was on my squad, so I could fuck him even when I was on mission. Two, as you said he definitely has some good qualities when it comes down to it. And as for the third reason, Shika was so great; He expected absolutely nothing out of me in our relationship." Ino explained with a smile.

"And what's your reasoning for choosing me?" Temari asked in slightly bitter tone.

"Much the same. You were convenient, and have noticeable good qualities." Ino said with a carefree expression.

"And you think I have no expectations." Temari said accusingly.

"No, I just figure you're expectations and mine will be on the same level. To tell the truth until all that magic last night occurred, I saw you as just a rebound, but now I know it really could work out with us." Ino explained.

"Yeah. I wouldn't mind keeping you around as well. In fact I might increase the number of hours a week I spend in Konoha." Temari said reflectively.

"I'd like that." Ino replied lovingly.

"You're shop's not that popular." Temari said changing the subject on a whim.

"Well it's just that, no one buys flowers at this time of day." Ino replied defensively.

After another hour of intensely sparse customers, Ino's father arrived to relieve his daughter of her duty.

"Hmm, many customers today, Ino." Inoichi asked.

"Hardly any." The girl responded as her and the other girl relinquished their positions.

"So she decided to help you work as well." The man said noticing Temari's presence.

"I decided that working here for the day would be a way to repay you for allowing me to stay the night." Temari said in a kind tone.

"I really don't care what friends Ino brings home. It's not like I have any say in the matter anymore anyway." Inoichi said begrudgingly.

"She wasn't trying to repay anything anyway. Temari just enjoys my company that much." Ino said with a suggestive smirk as she grabbed hold of Temari's arm.

"Oh, eh... r-really? That's nice. Say, you talk to Shikamaru yet?" The father said showing signs of discomfort.

"Me and Shika are through. I can't forgive him on this one. Besides Temari's better anyway." Ino said still smiling.

"B-but she's just your friend, r-right?" Inoichi asked hopefully.

"No, Temari is my new lover." Ino said with wicked certainty leaving an expression of shock on the man's face.

"Ino, stop, you don't have to..." Temari started, now thoroughly embarrassed.

"Oh, but I thought you loved me, isn't that what you told me last night?"Ino played off the moment in a sexually charged tone.

"Yeah but, you don't have to say it... not like this..." Temari tried to make an argument.

"It's alright. Anyways, dad, I think the two of us are gonna go have some fun, see you later." Ino spoke with a smile as she looked back at her father who could still make no coherent speech, before grabbing Temari by the arm and stealthily exiting the shop.

"How could you do that? Just like that tell everyone about us." Temari asked still with blush.

"Well, would you rather I be embarrassed of you?" Ino said curtly.

"No, it's just..." Temari said with uncertainty.

"You should be honored that I think so highly of you, that I am telling everyone right away." Ino responded coolly.

"I suppose, but you're own father..."Temari started to say.

"Dad doesn't care about stuff like that. Sure it will take him a while to accept the fact that I dumped his best friend's son for a girl, but in the end nothing I say or do, will really have any sort of impact on him anymore." Ino explained.

"But still, we should watch who we tell right away." Temari said slightly.

"You're right we can't just tell anyone about our love now. It will only work if we tell the 'right people'."Ino said in a calculated way.

"That's not what I meant..." Temari responded softly.

"Let's see, I already got my dad and my best friend out of the way, I suppose the next logical target of confession would be the ex." Ino stated methodically.

"You mean Shikamaru." Temari said now showing a smile.

"Precisely." Ino smiled back.

"Now that could actually be fun." Temari said with a cool laugh as she followed Ino's lead.

A/N: Like I said before, I'm enjoying this fic. I haven't wrote a chapter that long in forever. For it's length it's a little slow, but it's dialog heavy so hopefully it's not too bad a read. I love how I'm characterizing Ino, I've somehow just completely warped he character and I don't know why. So anyways hopefully you all liked it. Even if you didn't, tell me what you think. Seriously the feedback I receive is one of the things that keeps me doing this. Anyways see ya next time.


	5. Uninspired Chapter Title 5

A/N: Alright, looks like all I have to do is beg to get reviews. Oh well, this is fun. Here is the exciting action packed conclusion.

Disclaimer: Exploding roboat telepony greptar for the serapial industries. (I don't own Naruto as well).

"So where are we going anyway?" Temari asked nonchalantly as she continued to follow her lover towards the outskirts of the village.

"Shika's favorite spot." Ino said cutely.

"You sure he'll be there?" Temari questioned.

"No. But he usually goes here when he wants to distance himself from things. I figure this would be one of those times." Ino explained as they neared a small clearing in the wooded areas.

"You're sharp. Right on target." Temari said acknowledging the figures within the trees shadows.

"Ino... Temari... It's great that you found me... um... maybe we can..." Shikamaru started in a forced apologetic tone.

"No that sounded all wrong, Shikamaru, you're never going to win them back if you don't put more energy into it." Choji commented.

"Choji, it's just not my style to act like I care about stuff." Shikamaru returned to his usual melancholic bored tone.

"But you're the one who said that having two beautiful girls all to yourself was something important. Now you go and fight to get them back." Choji shouted in a commanding manner.

"Yeah, but it's probably too late for stuff like that anyway, and besides you saying it like that while they're here kinda hurts my chances as well." Shikamaru replied offhand.

"Umm sorry but, you don't have any chance anymore anyways." Temari said in a cool tone.

"And why is that? Shikamaru's great. I mean what has he done wrong... besides cheating on you... and showing a general lack of enthusiasm towards everything you say or do." Choji attempted to defend his friend.

"Just who are you trying to defend, Choji." Shikamaru commented with a smirk.

"So, Shika... you must be pretty upset that you went from having two pretty blonde fuck-toys to zero." Ino said with a vicious smile.

"Yeah, it is troublesome..." Shikamaru replied without looking up.

"So you think it's alright to fool with girls' hearts like that?" Ino questioned in a malicious tone.

"Hey it's not Shikamaru's fault it ended up like this, Ino. I'm sure if you just let him explain everything you'll understand. You do have a reason you were playing them, right?" Choji started defensively.

"It was convenient and gave me a clear strategical advantage..." Shikamaru said uncaringly.

"You bastard. I can't believe I ever loved you..." Temari said coldly.

"So does he really have no hope then? " Choji asked in a disappointed tone.

"Um, yeah pretty much..." Ino said with a smile.

"Why not?" Choji inquired.

"Because we already moved on to something new." Ino said excitedly.

"You as well, Temari?" Shikamaru said now showing slight hints of curiosity.

"Yeah, I found someone a lot better than you." Temari replied cruelly.

"Who is that?" Choji asked curiously.

"Maybe this will answer your question." Ino said with a smirk, before planting a deep, hot kiss on Temari's lips. Several intimate moments later the girls turned to face Shikamaru once more.

"See, I told you, but no you said it was ridiculous." Choji responded defiantly.

"Choji, you just don't see... look, this is obviously a game. They're trying to mess with me by doing this, it's a form of retaliation. There is no way they are actually in a relationship." Shikamaru said with certainty.

"No, we're actually very serious about this, Shika." Ino said with a cold stare.

"Alright, I'll play along.. but I seriously don't see how you can claim to be serious about anything after only one day." Shikamaru sighed.

"Well after a fantastic day, and an amazing night filled with hot lesbian sex, I'm 100 convinced me and Temari are going to stay together forever." Ino said excitedly.

"Something about that seems somewhat unreasonable." Shikamaru replied simply.

"Yeah, last night was great and all, but isn't saying we'll be together forever a little bit stretching it." Temari added offhand.

"Shut up, Temari, that's not helping the situation. It's obvious that hot lesbian sex scenes lead to lasting, happy, perfect relationships (I mean didn't you read the other 7 fics)." Ino said aside.

"Well maybe you can work Shikamaru into things as well." Choji suggested.

"Now, I appreciate that effort. But, Choji, realistically that isn't the sort of thing you suggest here." Shikamaru replied realistically.

"Yeah the whole idea of something like that is just ridiculous. He's the one that screwed up, and the idea of letting him have both of us at the same time is like rewarding him for his stupidity." Ino shot back furiously.

"I don't know... It kinda sounds like fun..." Temari said dazedly.

"Temari, remember you love me; don't take their side." Ino responded harshly.

"You know Shikamaru, it's actually kind of 'interesting' if you imagine them together." Choji added reluctantly.

"Choji that is not the sort of thing I need to hear right now." Shikamaru sighed.

"Yeah, Choji you fat loser, I don't want to know that you're fantasizing about me." Ino said meanly.

"What did you say, Ino!" Choji replied angrily.

"Yeah Ino, insults like that are going too far. I mean what if someone called you a warped, conceited, lesbian slut with serious mental issues." Temari said in a certain tone.

"Yeah but those are things I can't change." Ino replied effortlessly.

"Ino, you do realize, that the strength of the technique of the Akimichi clan is based on body mass and calorie intake." Shikamaru explained strenuously.

"You're right it isn't something he can do anything about. I suppose I never thought about it like that. Maybe I should have picked Choji instead of Shikamaru. I mean Choji's nicer and more interesting and dependable." Ino said reflectively.

"Wha?! You seriously mean that I had a chance!" Choji blurted out angrily.

"Hell no. She's all mine and that's all that is relevant now. Everyone else just needs to back off." Temari said in a highly jealous way.

"Oh that's cute. My pretty little flower's being all possessive of me." Ino said in a patronizing tone.

Out of nowhere suddenly a blast of intense purple energy radiated forth, striking both male shinobi unconcious with relentless force onto the ground. Seconds later a viscous maniacal laugh rang out from the shadows.

"Oh no! What the hell! Shikmau! Choji! Damn! How did none of us notice this? Were supposed to be ninja!" Temari cried out readily.

"It's a convenient plot device..." Ino replied softly.

"What?" Temari said confused.

"We were busy talking about lesbian stuff." Ino gave an alternate reasoning.

"Oh... That makes sense." Temari nodded.

"The bigger question is where all this chakra came from." Ino said deductively.

"Yeah, that laugh just now. It sounded vaguely familiar." Temari said searchingly.

"You don't think... No... It couldn't be..." Ino started in panic.

"That's right... let all your fears be realized... it is I...Ryukuzakimaru... Mitamarushime... The Impossibly Powerful Dragon General of the Unholy Shadow of the Flying Dark Ovegod of Madness... and I am here... for my revenge!!!" Ryukizakimaru spoke in a charged voice as he appeared on the battlefield. His red-orange hair flapped in the wind and the evil shine still burned intensely in his blue-green eyes. All in all the only thing different about him was that the omega-power-blade-stick was oozing far more magical chakra energy.

"B-but Ino... it doesn't make sense... how could this guy actually be powerful enough to knock Shikamaru and Choji out like that..." Temari started shakingly.

"I don't know... It seems his omega-power-blade stick is now radiating an incredible destructive aura." Ino deduced calmly.

"But... Is this a joke... how could such a ridiculous weapon actually be powerful..." Temari replied still in shock.

"Ha! The omega-power-blade-stick is a legendary weapon forged in the depths of hell by the demon overgod's blacksmith and imbued with the souls of generations of the most pure virgins!!! It is indestructible and all powerful!!!" Ryukizakimaru yelled in a frantic tone as he twirled the omega-power-blade-staff around like a buffoon.

"But we were able to defeat it last time without being harmed..." Ino retortred defiantly.

"Yes... But this time... it shall be different!!!" Ryukizakimaru said as a giant orb of swirly purple energy began to cloud around the omega-power-blade-stick.

"Ino! Brace yourself, this won't be as easy as last time." Temari shouted as she prepped her fan.

"Right! If we work together things will go our way for sure!" Ino responded forcefully.

"Good! Let's go ahead and kick this guy's ass." Temari said smugly.

"Let the power of love conquer all!!!" Ino shouted fiercely as she launched a volley of shuriken at her opponent.

Ryukizakimaru fired the blast of energy from the omega-power blade-stick, disintegrating all the shuriken in an instant before continuing on a straight path toward Temari. With the full power of her fan Temari succeeded in dislodging a powerful enough blast of wind to counter the strike.

"Damn, we need to close the gap... As long as he possesses his omega-power-blade-stick, we're at a disadvantage at a distance, and it's going to be hard to find an opening to sneak up on him with the size those energy swirls are." Temari deduced.

"Right, but he's totally useless without the omega-power-blade-stick. All we need to do is get him to lose it." Ino said strategically.

"Hmm, do you have a plan..." Temari asked excitedly.

"Yup. Keep him busy for a while and then I'll take care of this." Ino said proudly.

"Alright." Temari replied enthusiatically.

Temari set a fierce torrent of wind at Ryukizakimaru which was, of course met with an exceedingly powerful purple swirl from the omega-power-blade-stick. This repeated several times, until Ino was sure Ryukizakimaru's deformed mind had forgotten she was even there. As the loser continued to launch attacks at her lover, Ino found her opening and in an instant used her clans famed jutsu to transfer her mind into Ryukizakimaru's body. Noticing this new trick, Temari raced to catch Ino's body's falling frame within her arms. Now controlling Ryukizakimaru, Ino threw the omega-power-blade staff to the ground in front of Temari and her lifeless body. A simple handsign later and the jutsu was released.

"What how did... How did the omega-power-blade-stick get over there!!! I... how dare you steal from the Demonic Soldier of the Four-Headed Dragon's Ultimate Shadow Apocalypse!!!" Rykizakimaru cried out indignantly.

"That was pretty awesome. I suppose that's your clan's specialty, huh. The rest is easy." Temari said as she allowed Ino to get up out of her embrace.

"I-I'm, just glad i-it's over... t-that guy's mind is one of the scariest places I-I've ever been..." Ino said shaking terribly.

"Let's finish this so we can go have sex again." Temari said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Ino called out as she grabbed the omega-power-blade-stick somewhere.

"Do you know how that thing works?" Temari asked inquisitively.

"Uh.. No... Of course I don't..." Ino said shaking her head.

"Well then let's just do it like this!" Temari said as she came up behind Ino and grabbed a portion of the omega-power-blade-stick herself.

With love in their hearts, Ino and Temari charged forward with a mighty cry. The omega-power-blade-stick found it's mark in their target and with that Ryukizakimaru Mitamarushime would be forever sealed.

"So this is death... Yohizu, mother, father, Lord Ponybear, grand-elder Kamizakunarakamito may you forgive what I have done and know that it is only the beginning of my pain. And, you two, know that when we are next reunited in the pits of hell, Ryukizakimaru Mitsumarushime the Overgod of Unlimited Pain and Incredible Suffering and Dark Demon-Dragon Shadows, shall show you no mercy." Ryukizakimaru said somberly for his final words.

"Whoah. Glad that's over. Alright let's go fuck each other's minds out." Ino said nonchalantly as she turned away.

"And just leave this dead body and your two unconscious teammates lying here like that?" Temari asked taken aback.

"Yep, as I see it stuff like this will work out anyway. Fighting alongside you 's got me all hot and waiting. I don't have time for this stuff anymore." Ino said heatedly as she pressed herself seductively against her lover.

"Uhhh... Alright... let's get going." Temari said with a sigh before planting a hot, wet, deep, sexy, kiss on her beautiful girlfriend. With that the two walked happily into the sunset.

Sunsets are spacial. Dreams are good. So is friendship and love and rainbows. Light and darkness oppose each other and flowers are really pretty. Being lonely is painful, and it is important to search for your personal happiness even where you might not expect it. Above all else the power of love unites us all and wards of the evil maniacs who threaten us from the shadows.

In the other's embrace Temari and Ino had found something pure and perfect. A love that would last forever and be forever recounted in the stories of their children. Happiness would be forever forthcoming from their union just as the ponies frolic happily in the magic happy forest. For as fate would have it in those clouds of uncertainty Ino and Temari had found their truth in Flowers.

A/N: Alright I don't know what to say about this chapter. I hope it was sufficient to everyone's desires. I had to spring at the opportunity to bring Ryukizakimaru back again. I had so much fun writing this, I seriously don't care if you all hate it. Those of you who did hate it next week's new fic will be another serious one. I'm doing Kurenai X Hinata next so it should hopefully be fun. Well hope to see you there.


End file.
